This invention relates generally to archery equipment, and more particularly to a wrist strap adaptable to different connectors that may be associated with different bowstring release mechanisms, as well as a lockup for at least one of the release mechanisms when the mechanisms are not in use.
Many accessories for archery bows are available for facilitating bow handling, stabilizing the bow during use, improving aiming accuracy, and so on. One such accessory is in the form of a wrist strap with an attached bowstring release. Archery bowstrings of compound bows typically have pull forces on the order of about 40 to 90 pounds. The use of wrist straps has become common to accommodate these large forces which have the potential to cause possible injury to the archer's fingers. A wrist strap removes the force of the bowstring that would otherwise be present on the fingers and spreads the force over a relatively large surface area of the wrist and the back of the archer's hand while leaving at least the thumb or index finger of the hand free to activate the trigger mechanism of the bowstring release.
Since the hands and wrists of archers come in many different shapes and sizes, wrist straps and their accompanying string release mechanisms are typically adjustable to accommodate as many archers as possible. Various prior art solutions for connecting the bowstring release mechanism to the wrist strap have different connecting arrangements, and therefore are not interchangeable. It would be desirous to provide a wrist strap that is adaptable to various different connecting arrangements between the bowstring release mechanism and wrist strap.
In addition, when the bowstring release mechanisms are not in use, they often get in the way with other activities of the archer, such as handling the bow, loading an arrow, climbing a tree stand, as so on. It would therefore be desirous to provide a lockup device for the bowstring release mechanism to keep it out of the way when not in use.